


Secret demon

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: But not as far as beastiality or nothing, Claiming, Demon AU, Demon forms, I'm unsure what to tag for once, Indulgent, Love, M/M, Plot and Smut, Possessive Behaviour, Smut, Sweet-ish, Weird Society, Worry, best to just check inside, reference to Norse mythology, slight size kink, slightly animalistic, then read if interested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Everyone houses a demon inside, most are low level creatures of little importance but few are big time game players. Baron and Finn happen to be two of those such humans, housing the monsters fenrir and balor respectively. What happens when Finn meets fenrir for the first timeThis is just some smut with plot between fenrir baron and Finns human side. I decided to indulge myself so here's a everyone houses a 'demon' inside themselves fic, where barons demon meets human Finn for the first time and claims him





	Secret demon

**Author's Note:**

> I left a request similar to this over on the kink meme (wrestlingkink2, pg13) but as I doubt it'll be filled and I really loved this idea I decided to indulge myself and write a one shot for them just incase it doesn't get filled like I would hope  
> If your interested to fill this please go check it out on the kink meme 
> 
> Please note that Fenrir is from Norse mythology, if you don't know who he is a quick search will help, though it's not entirely needed to read this story it's still interesting to know

Baron was use to it by now, the stares and awe of the crowd as he gave way to his inner beast, to Fenrir

The first time Baron had received that look he was still just a child and didn't understand what it meant. It was his fifth birthday, the day he was required to register the name of the demon who had chosen him at birth. He was already use to the unusual stares as he was already quite tall for his age but he had never expected the look he got when he wrote Fenrir on the page. He had never been questioned like Finn had after he wrote Balor but he assumes that's due to Finn's smaller stature, after all many had a tough time believing anyone less of a genetic freak could hold such a powerful being 

By his tenth birthday Baron was finally beginning to understand their stares, it was the day he was required to show Fenrir's true form and he knows he did not disappoint 

The roar of the crowd is loud as teeth give way to fangs, sharp and canine, made to kill. Nails to claws that can slash as deadly as a knife, skin to fur as his senses become more acute in his monstrous form. Unlike Finn he doesn't look quite so human when Fenrir takes control, can't quite find his way through the angry haze he always brings unless by Balor's side and he wonders if this is why so many doubt Balor's power, because of Fenrir's own monstrous show of strength 

At sixteen Baron finally understands when he shows up to register the final details of his inner demon including powers but it isn't the stares of the many that get him, it's the stare of one

On this day Baron first meets Finn, his polar opposite, his love and the man who houses the demon king Balor. Their many differences are striking but Baron finds he thinks far more of Balor's power then Fenrir's own physical strength unlike the others

When they part that day they don't expect to meet again except a few short years later their both signed to wwe 

Since then Baron has seen much of Balor and has grown to care for the creature as deeply as he cares for Finn, a man he can still see even through the growling keening of a monster. Finn however hasn't met Fenrir since that day, when they had compared the two. When Finn had asked, Baron had brushed it off so Finn hasn't pressed again 

Truth was Baron couldn't control Fenrir like Finn could Balor and he was worried, had every right to be that his inner beast would hurt the man he loved. After all Balor was also a world ender, a powerful beast that Fenrir could easily find a threat and after all that had occurred in the past between such powers he didn't want to risk being added to that long celebrated list of monsters who killed off the competition 

With his match over, an easy win over Joe the carrier of wrath and Tyler the carrier of lust Fenrir should of disappeared, should of settled back down and returned to his sleep within Baron's body, except he didn't. The wolf growled low at his fallen foes before scenting the air and taking off backstage 

Baron hadn't clawed his way back to the top till it was far to late, clawed hands pinning Finn's own small ones to the wall 

Fenrir leaned in and Baron feared he would rip out his throat but he just sniffs him before rubbing his furry head against pale flesh making Finn laugh happily. It's bizarre and when Fenrir pulled back Baron saw no fear reflected in Finn's eyes, only joy. "I've waited a long time to meet you too" he whispers, smiling brightly as he gently pets the fur around Fenrir's head making him whine happily. Baron hadn't expected it but looking through the beasts eyes he realised something, they needed this

His eyes must of changed because suddenly Finn was looking at him differently as he addressed him "it's alright Baron" he brushes a hand behind Fenrir's ears practically making him purr

Baron couldn't talk or apologise but he suspected Finn already knew, understood given his small smile. "You don't have to apologise" he assures "you were scared, worried and for good reason but you don't need to be afraid anymore, Fenrir's here and we're gonna make it right" he's unsure if he nodded but Finn's smile brightened some so he must of done something right 

Finn pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth, careful of the sharp canines protruding from Fenrir's lips. Fenrir's form made this far from easy as he appeared more dangerous beast then man but Finn didn't complain or even seem inconvenienced as he pulled back to stroke soft fur 

It wasn't exactly subtle what the beast wanted, between the close press of him to Finn and the erection straining against too tight pants but Finn seemed far from afraid. Gently he cooed at the beast, one hand brushing over furry ears while the other roamed down to a hidden appendage that would no doubt break him in half 

"Shh, it's okay" he soothes a soft whine when his hand finally cups the front of the fabric and Baron's unsure if it's him or Fenrir who presses closer. Finn doesn't seem to worried about being pressed into the wall and rutted against as he slowly pulls the zipper down. Metallic teeth almost catching with each tug, the button pops easily and then Finn's delicate hand is pulling him free and it's amazing. He growls his pleasure, presses impossibly closer, nipping at Finn's neck as he moves his hand 

A soft chuckle leaves Finn when he rubs his neck against him with a whine "it's okay, I'm right here" Finn easily soothes the beast an action that surprises Baron. He couldn't control his own monster and yet here Finn was making Fenrir act like a god dam puppy 

When he let go he growled, a noise of protest and when that didn't work he pressed closer as if to demand. A hand on his chest made him step back, two small steps, just enough to see Finn's eyes

"If we're gonna do this I'm gonna need to prepare" Finn stated when Fenrir tilted his head from confusion and tried once more to step forward. "Baron's impressive but even lust would have a hard time taking you big boy" at the mention of lust Fenrir growled an angry possessive sound that saw him moving forward again. This time Finn doesn't stop him just hugs around his neck as if he understands his said something wrong 

It takes a bit of manoeuvring but Finn manages to get Fenrir out of Baron's tight pants before trying to get the beast to step back

This time however Fenrir won't budge and Baron sees the flash of Balor when Fenrir picks Finn up, lays him on the small make-up table and rips off Finn's minimal ring gear. Fenrir holds Finn's eyes as if he's waiting to see what he'll do and when Balor retreats he places clawed hands on Finn's knees, spreading them as he sinks to the floor 

Mouth moving close he's careful of sharp fangs as he sniffs Finn's delicious scent, killing any words on Finn's tongue when his own licks over Finn's small hole. Finn moans loudly, dropping his head back on the table and Fenrir grins, he likes that reaction from his small mate. Leaning close his fur tickles at Finn's inner thighs as his tongue eagerly laps over sensitive skin making his legs tremble within Fenrir's clawed grasp 

A loud whine leaves Finn, a keening sound the beast understands and after a final lick he moves back to stand. Easily he dwarfs Finn but like this his mate looks so impossibly small and all he wants is to claim him already 

He steps forward but Finn puts up a trembling hand "wait' it makes the beast frown and Finn's quick to correct "I'm not rejecting you" he reaches into a nearby draw to present lube "just need the extra slick love." Fenrir doesn't seem to pleased with the prospect that his own way of preparing Finn wasn't enough but not wanting to hurt the small human Fenrir lets out a reluctant huff of breath 

Finn grins as if amused and immediately sets to prepping himself under Fenrir's watchful gaze

By his second finger Finn reaches out to coat Fenrir's dick in the cold lube, earning a disapproving whine from the demon. The mass of pre-cum he had already leaked helped make it easier for Finn to lube up the monstrous appendage and by the time it was slick enough Finn himself was prepared to 

Fenrir didn't need any encouragement to step forward, lips meeting teeth as the small hand guided him and then he was pushing in. He slammed home with one thrust making Finn groan while he held still for a moment, muscles contracting and straining around him. His breath panting in Finn's ear as the other tried desperately to accommodate him 

It took longer then either would like for his muscles to relax enough to allow movement but when they did Fenrir didn't disappoint. With a hip thrust his heavy balls slapped against Finn's plush ass making them both groan loudly in pleasure before he pulled back at an inhuman speed and repeated the action again 

It took Finn's breath away in a good way and as he nuzzled at his neck he was acutely aware that Fenrir could kill him at any point he wanted, Balor was quick but even he wasn't that quick. With Fenrir pounding into him, puffs of breath hot on his neck and low growls in his ears he knew he could crush him if he pleased or rip out his throat to watch him bleed but he also knew he wouldn't do that. It wasn't because of Balor but because of Baron, he just knew there was no way any part of Baron could hurt him, not even the demon part 

Finn's fingers tangled in dark locks of fur as he gripped to Fenrir's strong neck, moaning loudly as he used his strength to completely claim him. It was perfect more then Finn had ever imagined and he was falling far to fast because of it, tugging at locks like he would Baron's hair and pressing his hips back to meet the inhuman thrusts with Balor's own speed 

His back arched beautifully and he completely bared his neck to Fenrir. With one quick movement fangs sank into his sweet spot, Finn almost screamed as he came between them and Fenrir found he was emptying inside the clamping hot walls only seconds later, filling Finn full until he leaked down his thighs 

Bodies collapsed on the table and fur gave way to skin as Fenrir was sated. Baron struggled to get his arms back under him, to support himself before the table gave way 

"That was..." "Amazing" Finn gasped as Baron nodded, his chest rising and falling just as quickly as Finn's own. He watches blood trickle from the bite and on instinct leaned forward to lick it earning a soft overstimulated moan from Finn 

"Don't" "don't what" "you know what" Finn set him with a small glare while he smiled and trembled all over "I still have a match you know" Baron laughed softly. It was unspoken that they should of done this sooner, should do it again soon but that was fine as Baron gently lifted Finn from the table instead drop him on the lower but softer couch 

He licked a teasing stripe over Finn's nipple, nipped at it as the Irish man laughed happily and shoved him away. Then they relaxed, Finn perfectly pliant in Baron's arms as the snuggled in the after glow of what had happened 

Baron had no reason to fear Fenrir anymore and Finn had finally been claimed as completely his. His lips kissed over the bite as he drew ancient patterns on Finn's chest, hoping that they could spend the next hundred years just like this, living in this moment 

A purr sounded through his head and he smiled, that word would be his own little secret

**Author's Note:**

> I always loved the potential of this ship so expect more for them eventually


End file.
